he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe is an American animated television series (1983-1985). The show, consisting of two 65-episode series, was produced by Filmation, based on the original toyline by Mattel. Synopsis Each episode begins with a basic introduction to the premise and lead character: I am Adam, prince of Eternia, defender of the secrets of Castle Grayskull. This is Cringer, my fearless friend. Fabulous secret powers were revealed to me the day I held aloft my magic sword and said, "By the power of Grayskull! I have the power!" Cringer became the mighty Battle Cat, and I became He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe! Only three others share this secret: Our friends, the Sorceress, Man-At-Arms, and Orko. Together we defend Castle Grayskull from the evil forces of Skeletor! Music The music for the original show was created by musicians Shuki Levy and Haim Saban. The Spanish language version of the show features an actual theme song complete with lyrics unique to this version. The vocals were composed and sung by Chilean singer Juan Guillermo "Memo" Aguirre (a.k.a. "Captain Memo") based on Levy and Saban's original musical score. The lyrics for the original intro song in Spanish and its English translation are as follow: He-Man (x4) El universo ya está protegido / The universe is now protected Por el poder de GraySkull / By the power of Grayskull Con secretos poderes destella un castillo / With secret powers shines a castle He-Man luchará hasta el final / He-Man will fight 'til the end He-Man (x4) Teniendo a su lado la mágica espada / With the magical sword at his side Y amigos que no fallarán / And friends that will not fail Las fuerzas malvadas, querrán liquidarlo / The evil forces, they'll want to wipe him out Y nunca descansarán / And they will never rest '' ''nuestro castillo nos da fortaleza / Our castle gives us strength y a Eternia protegerá / And Eternia it will protect junto a grandes amigos, unidos luchando / Together with great friends, united in battle a Skeletor derrotará / Skeletor we will defeat He-Man (x4) El universo ya está protegido / The universe is now protected Por el poder de GraySkull / By the power of Grayskull Con secretos poderes destella un castillo / With secret powers shines a castle He-Man luchará hasta el final / He-Man will fight 'til the end Teniendo a su lado la mágica espada / With the magical sword at his side Y amigos que no fallarán / And friends that will not fail Las fuerzas malvadas, querrán liquidarlo / The evil forces, they'll want to wipe him out Y nunca descansarán / And they will never rest '' ''He-Man (x3) Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Beast Man, Ram Man, Faker, Whiplash, Webstor and additional voices * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms, Battle Cat/Cringer, Mer-Man, Buzz-Off and additional voices * Linda Gary as Teela, The Sorceress, Evil-Lyn, Queen Marlena and additional voices * Erik Gunden as Orko, King Randor, Attak Trak, Stratos, Man-E-Faces, Trap-Jaw, Tri-Klops, Mekaneck, Fisto, Zodac, Clawful, Kobra Khan, Modulok, Jitsu and additional voices * Erika Scheimer as additional voices Episode List Season One (1983) #The Cosmic Comet #The Shaping Staff #Disappearing Act #Diamond Ray of Disappearance #She-Demon of Phantos #Teela's Quest #The Curse of the Spellstone #The Time Corridor #The Dragon Invasion #A Friend in Need #Masks of Power #Evil-Lyn's Plot #Like Father, Like Daughter #Colossor Awakes #A Beastly Sideshow #Reign of the Monster #Daimar the Demon #Creatures from the Tar Swamp #Quest for He-Man #Dawn of Dragoon #The Royal Cousin #Song of Celice #The Return of Orko's Uncle #Wizard of Stone Mountain #Evilseed #Ordeal in the Darklands #Orko's Favorite Uncle #The Defection #Prince Adam No More #The Taking of Grayskull #A Tale of Two Cities #Search for the VHO #The Starchild #The Dragon's Gift #The Sleepers Awaken #The Search #It's Not My Fault #Valley of Power #Trouble in Arcadia #House of Shokoti Part 1 #House of Shokoti Part 2 #Double Edged Sword #The Mystery of Man-E-Faces #The Region of Ice #Orko's Missing Magic #Eternal Darkness #Keeper of the Ancient Ruins #Return of Evil #Return of the Gryphon #Temple of the Sun #City Beneath the Sea #Teela's Trial #Dree Elle's Return #Game Plan #Eye of the Beholder #Quest for the Sword #Castle of Heroes #The Once and Future Duke #The Witch and the Warrior #The Return of Granamyr #Pawns of the Game Master #Golden Disks of Knowledge #The Huntsman #The Remedy #The Heart of a Giant Season Two (1984-1985) #The Cat and the Spider #The Energy Beast #Day of the Machines #The Gamesman #Fisto's Forest #The Rarest Gift of All #The Great Books Mystery #Origin of the Sorceress #Island of Fear #To Save Skeletor #The Ice Age Cometh #Trouble in Trolla #Betrayal of Stratos #Disappearing Dragons #The Shadow of Skeletor #The Arena #Attack from Below #Into the Abyss #Fraidy Cat #The Rainbow Warrior #A Trip to Morainia #Things That Go Bump in the Night #Three on a Dare #Just a Little Lie #One for All #Jacob and the Widgets #The Littlest Giant #Trouble's Middle Name #Journey to Stone City #A Bird in the Hand #Battlecat #The Time Wheel #Search for the Past #Hunt for He-Man #The Greatest Show on Eternia #Not so Blind #Revenge is Never Sweet #The Good Shall Survive #The Secret of Grayskull #No Job Too Small #The Bitter Rose #The Gambler #Teela's Triumph #Orko's New Friend #The Problem with Power #Double Trouble #The Eternia Flower #Happy Birthday Roboto #Battle of the Dragons #Time Doesn't Fly #Here, There, Skeletors Everywhere #Beauty and the Beast #Orko's Return #Visitors from Earth #Monster on the Mountain #The Magic Falls #Search for a Son #Mistaken Identity #The Toy Maker #Bargain with Evil #Capture the Comet Keeper #The Ancient Mirror of Avathar #The Games #To Save the Creatures #The Cold Zone Trivia * The 2002 reincarnation uses the same introduction, except Prince Adam is interrupted by the Evil Warriors before he can finish. Category:Media